warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cloverfang/Dear Diary
If you're looking for the thing about Jason, look here! This is what I've copied and pasted from the NotePad. If there's a lot of days in between, it's probably cuz I put in something innappropriate and can't post it xD. Whatever is appropriate, I'll put... 1-28-10 (Be Sure to pay attention to the date!!!) No-thing interesting happened today. BORING! I suppose, i was one of the 6 who passed the science test? Meh, that's boring. Okay, nothing REALLY interesting happened, honestly. Sonya is sick. She was sick before, too, but she still is. Oh yeah.......I did get all A's on my report card. It's one of the first times all year (not THE first; one of the first). When I read my autobiography to the class, they cracked up, even more than Dru's autobiography. Sorry, dude, but he was just being stupid! *shock* I told them about the time that we pranked Matt (when I say we, I mean me, Autumn, and Hannah) by putting hair dye all over our hair and our old clothes and stuff. Then I told them how Autumn locked me, herself, Hannah, Matt, Ashley P. and Samantha (but I didn't mention A and S) and how it was at like 9:00 at night and someone hit my arm with a hammer. I then told them how Autumn pushed me and Hannah into the pool with our clothes on. THEY DIED FROM LAUGHTER!!!!!! Everyone thinks there will be a ice storm tonight, but im not sure. We shall c. im listening to hey stephen by Taylor Swift. it apparently fits me and Dru. =D ok now im listening 2 Fantasy by Mariah Carey. It ALSO fits mexDru 1-31-10 Hmmm...meh day at church was odd. Sonya didn't come because it was so snowy and her grandma wouldn't let her, and Autumn didn't come becuz she was at Hannah's hosue (traitor) . It was only me, Dakota, Shera, Shay, Tashina, and Trashana. So..........yeah........well, guess what? Dakota asked me out. I don't love Dakota, this ain't my season...but I said yes. WHY?!?! I should've said that I'd think about it. I just said 'yes.' Now I hate myself. I'm not happy. I can never be happy. I'm listening to Breathe (2 a.m.) by Anna Nalic. IT FITS ME RIGHT NOW. Az it turns out, I'm phone-popular! First I called Sonya, then I called Autumn, then Sonya called me, then Sonya called Dakota, then Autumn called Dakota, then Dakota called me, then BRIANNA called me, then Autumn called me, then Ashley M. called Brianna, then Ashley M. called me, then TYLER called me (what?!?!? he was asking academic questions) then I called Sonya, and Autumn called me, thennnnnn to finish, Sonya called Dakota Spears and I called Sonya and then Sonya called Dakota back. So, Sonya called 1st (also called meh the most) Then Autumn 2nd Then Dakota 3rd Then Brianna 4th Then Ashley M 5th Then Tyler 6th 2-1-10 Happy New Febuaries Day! Yes, it's my new holiday!!!!!! Yay! My birthday is next month (march)! OMG, Fergie's birthday is March 27, and Lady GaGa's is March 28, and mine is on March 25!!!!! And Robert Pattinson's as at the end of March. ANY-WAYz, Hannah started DRAMA!!!!! Nawt with me, but with Sonya! Poopie meanie Hannah. She yelled at Sonya just because she showed Brianna a creepy dance they made in Idaho, and then Hannah said it made Idaho look bad! THEN WHY DID YOU SHOW IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!?!??!?!?!!??!?!?!?!!??!?!??! Personally, I'm siding with Sonya. SONYA!!! Because Hannah thinks she's on the line of normallity, she's crossing the line between stupidity and just plain THTUPIDNESS (thtupid is my "nice" way of saying idiot) Given, thtupid Hannah is being forced 2 join forces with....wait for it... wait for it.... wait for it.... WAIT FOR IT....! BRIANNA!!!!!!!!!!!! Becuz she's chased away me, Sonya, Autumn (that didn't take long!) and Cheyenne are no longer her friends. NO LONGER!!!! At this rate, she's going to be the next Mina: hated by everyone. But no, not even Hannah is that thtupid, I have to give her that, for sure. She's smart. She knows that if she betrays Brianna, she'll have no one. And, I think that she thinks we'll always forgive her. *Sigh* And I may not, but two little birdies will. *Points at Sonya and Autumn* MAYBE not Sonya, but surely Autumn. She'd give us a little speech about how Christian's forgive each other, then we'd feel guilty...meh. 2-2-10 Cali gave me clothes! Yay! CLOTHES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Thank you, Cali!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's an 80's dance dis saturday. What do I wear? I have something planned. But...no one needs 2 know what it is....MWA HA HA!!!!!!! Hannah wasn't at skool 2day. Odd how the day after she and Sonya fight, Hannah runs away. 2-3-10 still know Billy likes meh. So I may as well break ^ with dakota spears. buh bye, guy. WHY DID I EVER SAY YES? "Because of you, you made me think of ways to break up with you because of you, i learned not to trust bad boys so I don't get hurt because of you, i learn to trust not only me but everyone around me because of you, i am afraid..." that is my remix of Because of You by Kelly Clarkson for Dakota Spears. 2-8-10 Anywayz, i made up a lie so i wouldn't have 2 go thru the torcher of breaking up with Dakota myself. Cuz he'd try 2 kill me. i told Sonya 2 tell him im breaking ^ w/h him. As usual, im making up an xcuse so i don't have 2 tell him to his FACE i hate him! Autumn iz sick. Literally. Cuz she has bronchiatos (no idea how 2 spell that; don't care) OMG....yesterday we prank-called Brother Clay, OHMYGAWSH!!!!!!!!! 2-16-10 So sorry I haven't written, I was busy...anywayz, I broke UP wit Spears. (That is what I will call him from now on; he's no longer a firsty-lasty name guy) Spears is in trouble, yall, he's in trouble! But because I ratted him out, he freakin ratted me out D= I went to the eighties dance. And....over the 8 days I didn't write..... ....... ......... ........ Sonya WAS dating.... .... ... ......... .... Spears. But omg, they only dated 4 like 4 days and then she broke up with him bcuz he cheated on her. TOLD U he cheated on me! BAAA! I think it was with Ashlyn's sister, but im not sure. NOT SURE! Well, anywayz, me and Sonya break the record 4 1 of the shortest relationships in all of time. (As in each of us dating Spears - me = a week, sonya = about 4 days) (actually richardx cassidy do break that record = 1 day) Okay, Cali prank called Ray on the bus, like 7 times. And no one knew it was her, and all the guys were threatening the pranker with a sue and stuff and I told them that if they prank-call more than twice, they go to jail....ha........ha...........ha........ and so, Ray called the police! Oh, that turned it ok...Cali confessed, and I think Ray had to call back the police or something...? I don't know, I wasn't paying attention to their convos 100%, ONLY 98%. LOL...................... 2-22-10 OMG.........Dru asked out....... Brianna.... the... clown... WHY?!?!? IS HE ON CRACK OR SOMETHIN?!?!?! (He obv is) Hannah started drama again over a GAME....wts with the mfp?!?!?! Ok, it was just a game where me, Autumn, Sonya, and Ashlyn ran and hid from mrs. hannah! and hailie. But HAILIE knew it was a game. Then hannah accused us of making that up so when we "got in trouble we wouldn't get in trouble" cough*brat*cough K, technically that's all. 2-22-10 OMG.........Dru asked out....... Brianna.... the... clown... WHY?!?!? IS HE ON CRACK OR SOMETHIN?!?!?! (He obv is) Hannah started drama again over a GAME....wts with the mfp?!?!?! Ok, it was just a game where me, Autumn, Sonya, and Ashlyn ran and hid from mrs. hannah! and hailie. But HAILIE knew it was a game. Then hannah accused us of making that up so when we "got in trouble we wouldn't get in trouble" cough*brat*cough K, technically that's all. 2-25-10 K', awkward...Hannah is apparently dating Gavin...why is that awkward? Well, in Kindergarten, he kissed me! SHOCK!!!! (NOT SHOCK) Anywayz, when I went on the OTHER G/T trip, I almost won a cell phone! (One without minutes) and i almost won except for one block that i had to line up and i missed by 1. (Ok, overusage of 1...) *Sigh* I DISLIKE SAMIJO BECAUSE I USED TO BE FRIENDS WITH BILLY THEN WHEN JO MOVED HERE SHE TOOK HIM AWAY!!!!!! *cries* AND LEXIE DID TOO BUT I DO NOT HATE LEXIE!!!!!! (at least Lexie is nice) Oh ya, Dru likee Lexie. (You don't wanna know where I learned that...ok, yes you do! I heard it from his own lips that never seem to shut) but I think he likes Sarah more (actually, that iz 2 obvious) Oh, on da G/T trip, i bought oooooooooooooze (but i regret buying it), a ball with an airplane thing in it, and a black stick thing that makes noise Apparently, Sonya told Brianna that we hate Hannah, and made her swear to God not to tell Hannah, but she did anywayz!!! Oh yeah, I don't like Dru anymore! That's a shocker! He's the longest crush I've ever had! (K...that sounded wrong) 5 months!!! 555555 I've never REALLY gone that long before... I don't think........I hope not........blea........ 2-27-10 K, I bought the All-American Rejects album, Move Along, (with It Ends Tonight, Dirty Little Secret, and Move Along), but my meany parents took it away 4 no apparent reason! That's no surprise, tho. They r always mean 2 me. Hannah iz still dating Gavin. So...yeah....meh. 2day wuz boring, so....goodbye 2-28-10 I got the All-American Rejects album back!! Yay. My favorite songs on there are Move Along, Dirty Little Secret, Night Drive, Dance Inside, and too a lesser ammount, It Ends Tonight Sonya was at church with Autumn, me, Shera, Damian, Paitence, Shay, Trashauna, and Tashina. Spears wasn't there (THANK GOSH!!!!!!) We had ice cream sundays!!!! This proves that our church is da best (Haileyville assembly of God). We rulez. I think Hannah lied to me about the Gavin thing, cuz Autumn told me Hannah told her she was going on a date with him that night, but she told me she had went on one with him that morning......and Hannah told Autumn it would be their first date!!!!! L-I-A-R...... 3-5-10 I <3 Tik Tok by Ke$ha. awesome. I wanna c that movie The Lovely Bones, cuz it looks kewl. MY B-DAY IS IN 20 DAYS!!!!! Lady Gaga's birthday is on March 28, Fergie's is on March 27, and Robert Pattinson's is March 30. AWESOME!!!! (But none of the PEOPLE are awesome...they all ugly) Sonya came ovaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and hannah wuz b-n a brat during soccer cuz she was cheating!!!!! -.- there r so many things i wanna say about that hitch rite now! Ooops...did i say hitch? i meant bitajk;ght8prfca i Sorry! Shera saw wut i was typin' and then shockingly stopped me and the computer beeped and started acting crazy. I had a dream that Mrs. Kay was a drug dealer and she forced a pill down my mouth. Autumn and Hannah took their pills willingly (no 1 should know i said that), and Sonya pretended she took hers but didn't. Dakota Spears might smoke!!!! But it's not shocking. I can actually imagine him pulling out a cigarrette....yeah.....Andrew told me and Sonya and I believe him even tho it's unlikely....ha.........ha...........ha..............yeah....... Speaking of Andrew! He smacked my butt and touched my hair!!!!!! cough*perv*cough I may like Ashton......put emphasis on MAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and Dru is dating Sarah -.- Shocking. But I don't really care any more P.S., I heard that Dru was cheating on Sarah w/Ashley M. and Sarah was cheating on Dru with Ledgen. Um, weird. DruxA-M??? Come on!!!! Not even he's that thtupid, I'll give him that (Not that he isn't thtupid at all....) 3-7-10 18 days till my b-day!!!!! Anywayz, I went to church and guess what I learned?....... Spears still likes me, ME!!!! Even after I purposely set out to make him hate me!! Gawsh, when will he get it through his fat, foot-long head that I HATE HIM?!?!?!?! I know...he can read the 1001 ways to Destroy Dakota S. page i made! Then he'll die! 3-8-10 OMG Hannah offended Oklahoma! WHY?!?! She was putting paper clips in her ear (as in her ear pierce hole), and most of the class told her it would give her an infection in her ear, but she didn't believe us! She said this: "It's because you're from Oklahoma! In Idaho everyone did it all the time!" Oh....my....gosh! All the famous people come from Oklahoma (The All-American Rejects, Woody Guthry, Carrie Underwood, Reba McIntire, Hinder, etc...), and we have one of the best F-ball teams ever, AND we produce the 2nd most amount of mass oil in all of the U.S.! And what's Idaho famous for? Potatoes. P.S., 17 Days till B-Day!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts